Stuck All Night
by kelseymorrisonn7591
Summary: When Hogwarts is faced with the threat of a dangerous pack of creatures it goes into lock down. But happens when Hermione Granger is alittle to late to get back to bed and manages to get Stuck All Night, with the person she loathes the most.


**Just a little story I thought up for some reason, not exactly sure why but I want to see how it goes. I thought it may be exciting to add something as freaky as the Wendigo even though it probably doesn't make sense since they're a native American legend but yes. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this little fic and I'll try update as much as I can :)**

* * *

Hermione was absolutely, perceptually shocked. She stood still as can be with hands on her hips and lips shaping an irritated O as she stared at the library shelf, she almost seemed to once again be petrified. But alas her symptoms were far less dire. Just a simple case of shock and irritant.

All the books she required for her ancient runes class were gone. Every one of them. Though this may not have sounded all that strange if it was any other student. But it was Hermione, the books were for lessons weeks ahead which she wanted to read so she had some further knowledge on the topic, and the exact books she was after were gone. None of the classes above her below needed the books for their set topics (she had checked 3 times just to be sure.)

She finally began to search around the almost bare Library looking for the culprit but no one was to be found. And by the time on the clock she hardly had a chance to go find it. It was almost curfew and there was no chance a prefect with such attendance as Hermione Granger would ever be caught a second out of the Griffindor tower.. Without being sneaky or hidden by Harry's cloak at the very least.

With a huff she turned on the spot and began her march back to the tower. Hopefully someone there would have her books in the common room. Maybe Harry or Ron had finally taken some insensitive and thought ahead also. She smiled to herself at the thought of Harry and Ron thinking ahead without her about school work. Or anything in General at that.

She smiled internally at herself at the very thought but was very quickly reminded of her annoyance when a specific book fell down from the shelf above her head. It landed in front of her feet flipped wide open to a specific page. It was a mere charms book, one that she had read front to cover just before the end of her first year. She looked around the room, no one had their wands out to summon the book down that she could see. But she had an incredibly horrible feeling of being watched.

Gently leaning down she went to examine the book it was flipped to the Immobulus charm. The charm that leaves its target left immobile. Odd. With another scan of the room she picked up the book and returned it to its place.

More books fell as she walked through the isles. Each open to a particular hex, curse or charm which she had perfectly executed first try over the years or so it seemed.

Hermoine was bright enough to know that something was going on here, a simple prank by some Slytherins most likely so she gripped her wand tightly in her hand as she walked through the isles to the exit. Another book fell. This time still shut. She didn't have to bother examining this one, she knew it. _**MUGGLEBORNS, A HISTORY.** _ This was definitely the act of a Slytherin. "Who is doing this." Hermoine huffed. She had faced Death Eaters, rouge werewolves and passed her O.W.L.S with full marks ever year. No chance was she frightened by some Muggleborn naysayer. She couldn't help who or what she was and that still never changed the fact she was the brightest witch of her age.

The Library was very quiet. It was empty at this point as she was being stopped every couple of steps by falling objects until finally she was in almost at the Library door. When suddenly a large waterfall of books cascaded off the shelves in a huge stack infront of her. What a mess. "Thought you could do some light reading Granger, Since thats all you're really good for?" A cruel voice laughed from behind her. A voice the young witch associated with everything vile in this world. "Malfoy" She hissed turning on her toes at the smirking blond. "I honestly should have realized something so childish could only have been executed by a mind such as your own." Draco Malfoys lips curved further in a dark smile "Really? I thought it was quite clever Granger."  
"Well of course you would have, like I said. Childish. Now leave me be, I'm going to bed." And with a small flick of her wrist the books flew back into place, and without a second glance she left the Library at a hurried pace. Anything to escape a Malfoy.

* * *

It was late now, everyone was out of the halls and in their corresponding common rooms, Somewhere Hermione was determined to get to without any further interruption.

Normally a girl who craved a bit of peace and quiet every so often when all her time was spent with her two best friends for the past 6 years had a bitter taste in her mouth about who quiet these halls now were. Then she realized why. All the paintings were quiet. In fact the Witches and Wizards in the frames weren't even there.

Uh oh.

" _Run Girl! RUN"_ Hissed the voice of a retreating painting. "Run? From what?" Herminone questioned following the figure as he jumped from frame to frame. "Wendigo in the castle" Panted the man. Hermione froze, she had done a project on the Wendigo in the previous year. The Wendigo is a foul creature with cannibalistic nature. Originated in America, The Wendigo creature is spawned when a Human resorts to Cannibalism on cursed lands. But how did one get into Hogwarts? Let alone an entire pack.

The young Witch had no time to ponder the thought as she then saw a huge looming shadow with elongated thin human limbs stretched to an impossible length.

Pulling her wand out her robes she was ready for the creature if it found her.

A single Wendigo sauntered out into the Hallway. Eyes a deep red, skin ripped raw every bone leaching from behind paper-thin looking skin its nose stuck at a curved hook angle and its elongated teeth stuck menacingly from rolled back lips, She couldn't desinguish whether the creature had been male or female in a past life as it had no define features other than that to simply kill. It was a vile frightening creature and very difficult to kill. The clever witch remembered all she could on the Wendigo, Spells were often ineffective on the Wendigo due to its thick skin, They burn very easily and they're a nocturnal being who burn in the sunlight.

Preparing the Fire storm spell mentally Hermione stood her ground as the cursed being lunged towards her.  
Just as she was to preform the curse, another voice interrupted with the same spell. It was Snapes voice. She looked to her potions master wide eyed as the Wendigo scampered off due to its burns but the fire had not killed it. And there were apparently more within the castle.  
Gulp. 

Behind Snape stood a very unhappy Draco Malfoy, wand withdrawn also his eyes piercing angrily towards Hermione as she stood wide eyed and breathless looking towards her savior.

"Miss Granger why is it that you are not in bed currently" Snape sneered. Draco's face fell as he looked towards the girl, eyes digging into her own, Screaming _NO_ without speaking  
"I am sorry Professor but I feel you would agree there are far more dire circumstances currently than the fact I'm not where I'd rather be" She breathed out to slow her racing heart. Draco's face fell into the mix of a sneer and a smirk that she had not dobbed him in for his Library antics but she was also being rather impolite to his favorite teacher.

"Unfortunately you are right" Snape grumbled staring up around the moving stair cases. This surprised both Hermione and Draco, this must be serious.  
"I was just escorting Mr Malfoy here to my quarters as he to is not where he should be, The doors have been charmed to block the cursed. Follow me" Snape hissed just as a roar erupted through the dead silent halls. "NOW"  
All three sprinted up the nearest staircases with wands drawn.  
"This is all your fault" Hissed Draco.  
"Mine!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously in a whisper. "I was just searching for my Library books Malfoy and _you_ decided to pull those stunts for whatever reason, I could be back in my room right now, but instead I'm running for my life with _you_ of all people you miserable toad"  
"So very sorry you can't be comfy warm in you're bed while you dream of your dream life with of marrying and boring Weasel boy, But there are much more pressing matters" Draco snapped back completely ignoring his blame in the matter. She was right, he almost felt bad but the idea of the girl being eaten by some Wendigo and then seeing Potters face as he found out cheered him up entirely  
Snape turned in place shushing the pair multiple times as they persisted in bickering

* * *

The trio had only heard the Wendigo as they ran to Snapes office. Hermione had hoped this was a good sign, that the staff had them under control and she would be able to reach her own bed. Unfortunately Snape had other plans.  
They reached the door of his office and all bustled in "You two stay here. Until I come get you" Hermione opened her mouth to protest. As did Draco but the man silenced them with a deathly glare. "Until I come get you" He repeated slowly and finally.  
"Great, fantastic stuck with the most boring Mudblood of them all for god knows how long"  
"Oh stop you're complaining you miserably twit you're not the only one whos stuck!"

* * *

 **First Chapter done! Keep reading to see what happens I hope this is okay :) I'm writing this more for myself than anything tbh, trying to get creative again but will happily read suggestions and what not if anyone has any.**

 **Thanks  
Kelsey x**


End file.
